EP 1 565 410 B1 discloses an installation for producing a glass stopper provided with a head section, for sealing bottles, in particular bottles for wine and sparkling wine, the installation including a multi-part mold determining the negative contour of the stopper to be manufactured in the closed condition and having a basic part and a top part; a feeder system for supplying molten glass into the mold; pressure exerting means having a plurality of stations; as well as an arrangement for removing and further handling the manufactured glass stoppers, wherein the basic section has a clearance or recess corresponding to a first partial length of the stopper, wherein there is provided, between the basic section and the top section, a medial section of two partial mold elements being movable relative to each other and in a vertical direction with respect to the longitudinal axis of the mold, and being configured to be coupled in a self-centring manner, which (two) partial mold elements, in their coupled state and when closely adjacent to or abutting the basic section, define a hollow corresponding to a second partial length of the stopper as well as to at least a main portion of the head section, and wherein the top section closing the head section hollow restricts the planar surface of the head section by means of a central pressure exerting or press ram which is axially movable relative to the top section, and wherein the press ram serves for configuring a recess or impression in the head section of the stopper for compensating tolerances. In web page www.vinolok.cz/new/en.html being associated with the owner of the German part of EP 1 565 410 B1, a corresponding glass stopper is offered.
EP 1 954 637 B1 discloses a method for manufacturing glass stoppers, wherein a portion unit of liquid or pasty glass is filled into a negative mold of a glass stopper to be produced, wherein the depression is applied to the negative mold for a period of time which suffices for the liquid or pasty glass to be sucked into the negative mold and to be transferred into a dimensionally exact abutment against the wall of the negative mold. Moreover, it is provided for that an outer surface of the glass present in the negative mold is subjected to heat treatment, and that the glass stopper is cooled down and demolded.
GB 302 193 discloses an apparatus for producing a glass stopper, by means of which apparatus a blank or preform is manufactured from which a portion is severed by means of a blade.